project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hello, Worker
Hello, Worker è un Megurine Luka canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da Hayashi Kei. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Sakura Rain. Informazioni Quando si sceglie un altro personaggio per questa canzone, la foto di Luka e il nome sulle sue modifiche applicative al carattere che è stato scelto. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Come on now, don't give up on the job hunt! Even if you're sick of it, no matter how tough it gets, think about how these moments will contribute to your future. Let the sound of Luka's searching voice give you a gentle shove out the door!"'' Liriche Giapponese=B4の紙切れに収まる僕の人生を 誰かに認めて欲しくって振りまく笑顔 計算じゃ割り切れないこの歪な難問が 解けるまで居残りなんだ 出られないんだ 先頭は遠ざかる 一人取り残される 目の前のレールの向こうに憧れるだけ だけど 何がしたいかわからない 何ができるかわからない そう言いながら這いつくばって ここまで来たんだよ 明日のことはわからない 昨日のことはかわらない なら今日ぐらいは僕にください 数行の"お祈り"に揺れ動く僕の人生を 切り取って押し付けるように配り歩いた 期待されないまま 期待もしないまま 削られた僕らの形はどんな風に見えるのだろう 何を手に入れたんだろうか 何を失ったんだろうか 答え探し歯を食い縛って ここまで来たんだよ 明日世界が終わろうと 昨日のこと忘れようと ただ今日だけは僕にください 先頭は遠ざかる 一人取り残される 「どこでつまずいたの？」 「あれ 何してんだろう？」 期待されないまま 期待もしないまま 削られた僕らもまだ息はあるから だけど何がしたいかわからない 何ができるかわからない そう言いながら這いつくばって ここまで来たんだよ 明日のことはわからない 昨日のことはかわらない なら今日だけは この今だけは僕らの物|-|Romaji=B-yon no kamikire ni osamaru boku no jinsei o dareka ni mitomete hoshikutte furimaku egao keisan ja warikirenai kono ibitsu na nanmon ga tokeru made inokori nan da derarenain da sentou wa toozakaru hitori torinokosareru me no mae no RAIL no mukou ni akogareru dake dakedo nani ga shitai ka wakaranai nani ga dekiru ka wakaranai sou iinagara haitsukubatte koko made kitan da yo ashita no koto wa wakaranai kinou no koto wa kawaranai nara kyou gurai wa boku ni kudasai suugyou no "oinori" ni yureugoku boku no jinsei o kiritotte oshitsukeru you ni kubari aruita kitai sarenai mama kitai mo shinai mama kezurareta bokura no katachi wa donna fuu ni mieru no darou nani o te ni iretan darou ka nani o ushinattan darou ka kotae sagashi ha o kuishibatte koko made kitan da yo ashita sekai ga owarou to kinou no koto wasureyou to tada kyou dake wa boku ni kudasai sentou wa toozakaru hitori torinokosareru "doko de tsumazuita no？" "are nani shiten darou？" kitai sarenai mama kitai mo shinai mama kezurareta bokura mo mada iki wa aru kara dakedo nani ga shitai ka wakaranai nani ga dekiru ka wakaranai sou iinagara haitsukubatte koko made kitan da yo ashita no koto wa wakaranai kinou no koto wa kawaranai nara kyou dake wa kono ima dake wa bokura no mono|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' My whole life boiled down to a sheet of B4 paper Hoping someone will accept me, I smile A twisted problem that defies calculation And I can't go out and play till it's solved Others are so far ahead, I'm left behind Just longing for what's beyond these tracks Oh well I don't know what I want to do I don't know what I can do Repeating this over and over I've dragged myself this far I don't know about tomorrow I can't change yesterday Just let me have today My life hinges on a few lines of "good luck" I walk around handing it out in pieces, pushing it on people No one expects much of me, and neither do I What will we look like after we're all worn down? What did I get for all this? What did I lose in all this? Looking for an answer I've made it this far gritting my teeth The world may end tomorrow I may forget about yesterday Just let me have today Others are so far ahead, I'm left behind "Where did I get tripped up?" "Hey, what was I doing?" No one expects much of me, I expect nothing We're worn down, but we're still breathing But I don't know what I want to do I don't know what I can do Repeating this over and over I've dragged myself this far I don't know about tomorrow I can't change yesterday Just let me have today, this moment Video Hatsune Miku Project Diva F 2nd - Hello, Worker|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【巡音ルカ】Hello, Worker【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone 【巡音ルカ】Hello, Worker【VR Future Live】|Hatsune Miku: VR Future Live with Project DIVA Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni del 2011